BX
B-Generation-X (usually referred to as BX) is a stable performing on the WhatCulture Wrestling YouTube channel and its promotion, WCPW. It was created by Adam Blampied. Currently, it contains former Whatculture World Heavyweight Champion Blampied and Suzie Kennedy. Former members include Sam Driver. The stable debuted on February 23, 2016 during the *Adam vs Adam 9 Fastlane live results* video. Formed in response to rival stable Pacitti Club, the name was originally considered a joke (a play of words on the WWE stable DX), until it was revealed it was actually a legitimate faction, which had enlisted a couple of members of Pacitti Club. The stable has held the WhatCulture World Heavyweight Championship on four occasions, and "headlined" WhatCulture's flagship event, WhatCultureMania. They also declared member Big Damo the WCPW World Heavyweight Champion after he used the banned piledriver at Built to destroy. History Set-Up and Feud with Pacitti Club (2016-present) BX was set up at the start of 'Adam vs Adam 9', with Whatculture Heavyweight Champion Adam Blampied forming the stable to combat the threat of the Pacitti Club. Blampied appeared to be the only member. Blampied lost the title to Sam Driver, who the forfeited the title back to Blampied. Fellow Pacitti Club member Suzie Kennedy then low-blowed Jack King, followed by both Driver and Kennedy taking off their Pacitti Club t-Shirts to reveal the BX shirts, joining the stable and turning heel in the process. They then 'sent a message' to Pacitti by delivering several super kicks to King, and draping Driver's Pacitti Club shirt over Jack's face. Blampied would begin to act in a villainous manner, mistreating Sam and verbally abusing Jack in a variety of videos on the channel. He would also cheat to retain his championship. Suzie took a break from the channel to focus on her degree, so Adam was the only person representing BX for a while. Blampied continued to defend the title against King successfully until the WhatCultureMania event, where he lost it to King. During the event, Driver betrayed Blampied and choke slammed him, once again joining Pacitti Club. Blampied would invoke his rematch clause at Payback, losing to King in the process. As Extreme Rules approached, Blampied would offer up an ultimatum. He would be given another shot at the title, but had he lost, he would no longer be able to challenge for it while King was still champion. At Extreme Rules, Blampied would go on to get back the title, thus bringing BX its fourth world title. At the award ceremony later that night, Adam Pacitti would return from his near 6-month hiatus and cash in his WhatCulture In The Bank contract, smashing Blampied over the head with the briefcase and pinning him with King as the special referee. This brought the title back to Pacitti Club, and ended Blampied's reign (the shortest in WhatCulture history). After suffering a kayfabe head injury, Blampied was absent for several weeks. He returned at the first WCPW event aside Rampage Brown. Brown then destroyed Pacitti's belt at Blampied's behest, as well as kayfabe breaking the neck of a security guard with a piledriver. Over the next few weeks, Blampied would torment King and Pacitti in several backstage segments. He would also go on to hire Eric Bischoff as a guest GM. At Built to Destroy, ''Brown would turn face and attack Blampied, only to lose the match and WCPW title to Big Damo, who turned heel and joined Blampied. Damo then attacked Pacitti and King, joining BX and excommunicating Brown in the process. On February 7th, 2017 James R. Kennedy turned on Prospect and bring in Bad Bones to join the group. '''Members' Former In Wrestling Double team finishing moves * BX Shuffle (Multiple superkicks to an opponent, followed by another superkick to the restrained opponent)1 Bones' finishing moves * Shadow Driver (Sitout Pumphandle Powerbomb) * Malariat (Lariat) * Manchester Missile (Spear) Primate's finishing moves * Spear * Rear Naked Choke Championships and accolades * WhatCulture World Heavyweight Championship (4 times) - Adam Blampied (3) and Sam Driver (1) * WCPW Championship (1 time) - Big Damo References https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B830F6yvDmE